weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Inheritors Reunited
Note: (The original source for the introduction has been lost. A brief summary will be used in place of it) Pureegee, Vorxeegee, and Yeroz have arrived at Lord Deegee's temple. Pureegee realizes that he is late to his meeting, however Yeroz picks up strange energy coming from within the ancient temple... *5:40ExtraWeeseePureegee: And of course distortion is keeping me from seeing them directly * *Pureegee looks in a corner and finds nothing* *5:41Hiddenlich *Pureegee hears the voices of thousands of children whispering *5:41ExtraWeeseePureegee: Uh... *Pureegee: That's new *Pureegee: Scan for energy again Yeroz... * *Pureegee keeps looking around a bit worriedly now* *5:43Hiddenlich *Yeroz scans again *Yeroz: ... *5:44ExtraWeeseePureegee: I can feel something, it's like it's constantly behind me... *5:45HiddenlichYeroz: No data... *5:45ExtraWeeseeok test *woah *It got out of it *5:46HiddenlichYeroz: My scanners cannot compare this to anything in my memory banks *5:46ExtraWeeseePureegee: Have you ever scanned for nothing before? *Pureegee: Is it comparable to that? *5:47HiddenlichYeroz: Nothing? *5:47ExtraWeeseePureegee: Yeah like *Pureegee: You scanned and found no energy at all *Pureegee: Or something *Pureegee: You said you can't compare this to anything right? *5:47HiddenlichYeroz: Yes. *Yeroz: I can only create a new record based off of what I just found *5:48ExtraWeeseePureegee: So try to compare it to an empty void? *5:48HiddenlichYeroz: I will try... * *Yeroz scans again while comparing the energy to a void *Yeroz: COMMAND EXECUTED. *Yeroz: That nearly overloaded my systems there. I apologize for that sudden command outburst. *5:49ExtraWeeseePureegee: well damn *5:49Hiddenlich *That nearly overloaded my systems. *5:50ExtraWeeseePureegee: I feel like there's just random distortion around from all the gods gathered in one place, because I can't feel it anymore *5:50Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee closes his eyes *5:50ExtraWeeseePureegee: I don't know if that makes any sense but it's what I can think of *5:50HiddenlichVorxeegee: This energy... * *Vorxeegee slowly moves towards the entrance *Vorxeegee: This... is familiar *5:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: I wouldn't be surprised *Pureegee: The precursors in stasis are stored somewhere here I believe, I just don't know where *Pureegee: But I already accounted for them *5:51HiddenlichVorxeegee: This energy is not of a Precursor origin * *Vorxeegee opens his eyes *5:52ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh *5:52HiddenlichVorxeegee: Wait, how? *5:52ExtraWeeseePureegee: Is it concerning, or can I go to the meeting now? *5:53HiddenlichVorxeegee: This is threatening to your status as reigning god, that is for sure *Vorxeegee: What is inside of the temple is duplicate energy. *5:53ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh boy *5:53HiddenlichVorxeegee: Duplicate energy from another member of your species. *5:53ExtraWeeseePureegee: Aagee is here alright *Pureegee: Or Hypneegee can somehow replicate inheritor energy *Pureegee: But I doubt it *5:54HiddenlichVorxeegee: He must have access to creationist powers then. This energy is fresh. *5:54ExtraWeeseePureegee: Alright I'm gonna have to rush in and alert everyone * *Pureegee rushes to the meeting room which is nearby* *5:55Hiddenlich *Pureegee is immediately surrounded by red, thin energy crystal * *Crystals *5:55ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh come on *5:55HiddenlichRed Gaijora: What the hell are you doing inside the temple? *5:56ExtraWeeseePureegee: Out of the way Gaijora *5:56Hiddenlich *Galaxeegee and Chroneegee are present *Red Gaijora: Answer my question first *5:56ExtraWeeseePureegee: Aagee is inside the precursor temples *5:56HiddenlichRed Gaijora: ... * *The crystals vanish *5:56ExtraWeeseePureegee: Who else has creationist and distortion energy? *Pureegee: Anyway sorry for being really late to the meeting, but it'll be explained soon *Pureegee: Obviously we have stuff to deal with right now so can I get backup here? *5:58HiddenlichGalaxeegee: Father, watch out! *5:58ExtraWeesee *Pureegee dodges...whatever it is* *5:58Hiddenlich *A large and slightly transparent yellow arm tries to grab Pureegee * *But it misses *5:59ExtraWeeseePureegee: The hell is this? *5:59Hiddenlich *Pureegee hears the whispering voices again *5:59ExtraWeeseePureegee: And where is Impureegee *5:59HiddenlichRed Gaijora: HE NEVER CAME! *5:59ExtraWeeseePureegee: ... *Pureegee: ing hell *6:00Hiddenlich *The Red Gaijora suddenly explodes from getting hit by a purple orb * *He reforms on the other side of the room *6:00ExtraWeeseePureegee: OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP *Pureegee: I HAVE A WEAPON THAT COULD BE USED TO WIN THIS *Pureegee: BUT IT NEEDS REPAIRS SO WE NEED TO STALL *6:01HiddenlichGalaxeegee: I can do that! *6:01ExtraWeeseePureegee: I know one of you can instantly teleport so I'll need you for this *6:01Hiddenlich *The wall on the eastern side of the room vanishes without a trace * *The transformed Aagee enters the room along with one distorted figure *6:02ExtraWeeseePureegee: Nope get out * *Pureegee rams into Aagee, sending him flying out* *6:03Hiddenlich *The distorted figure attacks Pureegee *6:03ExtraWeeseePureegee: I'm not waiting any longer *6:03Hiddenlich *It absorbs some of his energy *6:03Finn168719Aagee: YOU!!! *6:03ExtraWeesee *Pureegee rushes to Yarzin* *Pureegee: Teleport us to the temple entrance... *6:03Hiddenlich(Yarzin?) *6:03Finn168719Aagee starts throwing Thunderbolts at Pureegee *6:03ExtraWeesee(I came up with his name on the spot) *6:04Finn168719As he acts like Zeus *6:04ExtraWeesee(It's from dbz, Yardrat is where Goku learned instant transmission) *6:04Hiddenlich *Yarzin creates two energy discs *Yarzin: ZELOR SACT- * *One of the thunderbolts hits him *6:04ExtraWeesee *Pureegee keeps deflecting the bolts* *Pureegee: Goddamnit! *6:05Hiddenlich *Galaxeegee tries to tackle Aagee from behind *Galaxeegee: ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE! *6:05Finn168719Aagee grabs Galaxeegee in the back and throws him to the ground *6:05ExtraWeesee *Pureegee rushes Aagee again while he throws Galaxeegee* *6:05Finn168719Aagee steps on his face rapidly *6:05ExtraWeesee *Pureegee kicks Aagee* *6:05Finn168719Aagee gets launched to the wall *6:06ExtraWeesee *Pureegee grabs Galaxeegee and picks him up* *6:06Hiddenlich *The Red Gaijora tries to trap Aagee in a crystal barrier, but the distorted figure is disrupting his creation techniques *6:06ExtraWeeseePureegee: Galaxeegee, we have to fuse *6:06HiddenlichGalaxeegee: Why Aagee? *6:07ExtraWeeseePureegee: To buy us time if nothing else *6:07HiddenlichGalaxeegee: I wasn't talking to you, but okay *6:07Finn168719Aagee summons a large group of Demons and Angels *6:07Hiddenlich *Galaxeegee starts the fusion process *6:07ExtraWeesee *they do the traditional partial fusion* *6:07Finn168719The Demons and the Angels started attacking Pureegee and Galaxeegee *6:09Hiddenlich * *The fusion is able to fend off the demons *6:10ExtraWeeseePureegee *part of the fusion mind* : We have to gather a few people and get to the yingor's weapon *6:11HiddenlichGalaxeegee: That is going to be a problem *6:11ExtraWeeseePureegee: Did it get destroyed even more? *6:11Hiddenlich *The border around the temple starts to become distorted *6:11ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh *Pureegee: Yeah that would probably do it too *6:12Hiddenlich *A distorted figure approaches Vorxeegee * *Vorxeegee grins *Vorxeegee: Ah, my old friend... *6:12ExtraWeesee *the fusion time ends* *6:13Hiddenlich *Galaxeegee forms energy around his arm and charges Aagee * *This technique is called a Gamma-Ray Slice *Finn168719Aagee explodes into a horde of Mini-Aagees *6:19HiddenlichI am going to quickly archive this *6:20ExtraWeeseeok *6:21HiddenlichFather Versus Son: The Two Inheritors Clash! *6:21ExtraWeeseeNitce * *Nice * *Pureegee rushes to the precursor temple* *6:23Hiddenlich *The entrance door explodes, unleashing distorted souls and acolytes of Hypneegee *Vorxeegee: Why do you seek to destroy him? *6:23ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh goddamnit *Pureegee: Vorxeegee...wait you're fine *6:24Hiddenlich *The distorted figure turns to face Pureegee * *It charges at him *6:24ExtraWeesee *Pureegee throws an energy ball at him* * *he hopes it'll try to throw it back or distort it or something* *6:26Hiddenlich *The figure shatters * *The shards rise and fly towards Pureegee *6:27ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh * *Pureegee bolts past the shards* * *he lands next to Vorxeegee* *6:29HiddenlichVorxeegee: Such amazing power... *6:30ExtraWeeseePureegee: Is he attacking you at all *6:30Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee looks at Pureegee with a blank face *Vorxeegee: Not at all... *6:30ExtraWeeseePureegee: Weird *6:30Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee moves towards the soul-spewing entrance *6:30ExtraWeeseePureegee: Then I guess you can stay if you want? *Pureegee: I'm gonna go try to get the machine running *6:31HiddenlichVorxeegee: *Looking back at Pureegee* Take your time. *6:31ExtraWeeseePureegee: When I come back, you'll know if it worked or not *6:31HiddenlichVorxeegee: Ha. *6:31ExtraWeesee *Pureegee flies off towards an elementix technician center and hopes everyone here won't die* *(we can either continue with him or just continue with vorxeegee) *6:33Hiddenlich(I will leave that up to you) *6:33ExtraWeesee(we'll come back to pureegee a bit later) *6:33Hiddenlich(Okay) *6:34ExtraWeesee *Vorxeegee can hear sounds of the past* *6:34HiddenlichVorxeegee: My friend, I do not understand your intentions here *Vorxeegee: Even if you have survived the conflict, why have you waited so long to strike when you were capable of so much? *6:35ExtraWeesee???: The seal..... * *??? is no one in particular just random voices answering* *6:35HiddenlichVorxeegee: Of course... *Vorxeegee: It is all about power. You needed more power to ensure that you would be the victor and not enter the void of the afterlife. *6:36ExtraWeesee *distorted angels phase through the temple geometry, searching for something* *6:36Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee moves down the corridor and stops at the hole in the wall *6:37ExtraWeesee *whatever they are looking for is somehow hiding from the distortion* *6:38HiddenlichVorxeegee: What do you seek, my friend? *Vorxeegee: Why did you raid the temple when Pureegee was away? *6:38ExtraWeeseeAngel of the Elements: Where are they... * *the angel looks different than what she should* *6:39Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee goes through the hole in the wall and finds a broken hematite monolith *Vorxeegee: ... *6:39ExtraWeeseeAngel of Language: I might've found a clue... *Angel of Language: There's writing on these walls...a lot of it *6:39Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee looks at the walls *Vorxeegee: Oh my *6:41ExtraWeesee *one of the inscriptions tells of a sort of barrier that masks the true location of* * *well I'm sure we all know what they're looking for* *6:41HiddenlichVorxeegee: The seal, it is all about the seal *Vorxeegee: Salzin, Borduchet, Xili, Yamacheta... *Vorxeegee: Each name has a different story, but they all connect to the same seal *Vorxeegee: They are parallel to each other * *Vorxeegee tries to read the walls *6:43ExtraWeesee *demons fly past Vorxeegee, all heading to the same spot* *6:43HiddenlichVorxeegee: This is too irrelevant to me. I cannot interpret this * *Vorxeegee looks at the destroyed hematite structure *Vorxeegee: Hmm... *6:43ExtraWeesee *the demons start going down, phasing through the ground* *6:45HiddenlichVorxeegee: ... *6:45ExtraWeesee *the temple starts shaking more* * *a lot more* *6:45HiddenlichVorxeegee: I must try... * *Vorxeegee tenses his muscles and slowly levitates upward * *It is very painful for him to do this considering his low amounts of energy *6:46ExtraWeesee *the shaking stops momentarily and starts again* *6:46HiddenlichVorxeegee: HIYAH! * *Vorxeegee's feet become diamond as he slams into the temple floor * *He shoots a few orbs as he hits the floor *6:47ExtraWeesee *the floor breaks under him* *6:48Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee falls into a void with a large portal at the bottom of it * *It resembles a black hole *6:48ExtraWeesee *the shaking stops* * *at least to him* *6:48HiddenlichVorxeegee: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! * *Many souls are entering the portal * *Vorxeegee enters the portal *6:49ExtraWeesee *Vorxeegee can feel more familiar energies* *6:49HiddenlichVorxeegee: ? * *Vorxeegee hits a bedrock floor and falls down to his back *6:50ExtraWeesee(Wait what is this portal even) *6:51Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee sees a large shield floating in the center of where he is at *Vorxeegee: No... It was that simple? * *Vorxeegee heads towards the shield, but is forced to back away from it due to the distortion *6:53ExtraWeesee *Vorxeegee can hear random phrases flung around* *???: It is here *6:53Hiddenlich *Souls that fly into the shield are erased from existence *6:53ExtraWeesee???: It is them *6:53HiddenlichVorxeegee: Who is that? *6:53ExtraWeesee???: Revenge *6:54HiddenlichVorxeegee: Usunar? Is that you? *Vorxeegee: Or Hypneegee? Whatever you are called now? *6:54ExtraWeeseeAngel of Elements: I don't think you quite get it * *the angel floats down* *6:55HiddenlichVorxeegee: No, I don't. *6:55ExtraWeeseeAngel of Elements: Hypneegee has more than enough power now to make and expand his own domain *Angel of Elements: What you're hearing is just excess sound or memories *Angel of Elements: You don't think he would take an easy to fight physical form would you? *6:56HiddenlichVorxeegee: He has always thought that matter was inferior... *6:57ExtraWeeseeAngel of Elements: It's glorious, everything is great now *Angel of Elements: Though I'm curious where your "friend" went off to *6:58HiddenlichVorxeegee: Where did you think he went? *Vorxeegee: He obviously doesn't like the idea of someone more powerful than him around. Just look what he did to the Precursors *Vorxeegee: It is all about power. *6:59ExtraWeeseeAngel of Elements: Everything is about power *Angel of Elements: If you're not at the top, you have to worry about p-p-people c-c-control- * *the angel momentarily regains free will before getting zapped to the ground* *7:00HiddenlichVorxeegee: ... *7:01ExtraWeeseeAngel of Elements: Anyway *Angel of Elements: You have to worry about people above you, they don't care about your life * *distortion can't get into the shield* * *it's trying tho* *7:03HiddenlichVorxeegee: You cannot fight with something equal to your opponent *Vorxeegee: It uses distortion. *Vorxeegee: Fighting it with distortion will not allow anything to pass through *7:04ExtraWeesee *demons come down and try to blast the shield, but it just eats the blasts* *7:05HiddenlichVorxeegee: Hypneegee, you will not be able to break through the distortion barrier. *7:06ExtraWeesee???: the precursors... *7:06HiddenlichVorxeegee: Your powers are too similar to it to have any effect *7:06ExtraWeesee *Vorxeegee feels a huge power spike from far away( * * *7:06HiddenlichVorxeegee: ... *Vorxeegee: I thought you died... *Vorxeegee: Did Pureegee lie? *Vorxeegee: Or did he underestimate you? *7:07ExtraWeesee???: Can't destroy *???: Dimension warping *???: Seal... *7:08HiddenlichVorxeegee: Destroy? *7:08ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: They couldn't destroy him *7:08Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee starts to laugh madly *7:08ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: How do you destroy something that can just distort reality and prevent it? *7:09HiddenlichVorxeegee: You find its antimatter. *Vorxeegee: But the problem is that the only ones with the "antimatter" have been slaughtered *7:09ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: They didn't have the capacity when he struck the first time *Angel of War: It's funny actually, I still have free will to remember that *Angel of War: But hey I'm overseeing war not fighting in it *7:10HiddenlichVorxeegee: ... *7:10ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: Pureegee didn't tell you anything did he? *7:11HiddenlichVorxeegee: Tell me what you think he didn't tell me. *7:12ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: The vybgyottron (how do you spell this) *7:14Finn168719Vyborgitron *7:14ExtraWeeseeThanks *ctrl f5 wasn't helping *7:16HiddenlichVorxeegee: What about the Vyborgitron? *7:16ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: After they defeated the Vyborgitron, they were really weak *Angel of War: The inheritors had to be made though, they couldn't survive another attack like this alone *Angel of War: And guess who attacked shortly after *7:17HiddenlichVorxeegee: Did they come back for another invasion? *7:18ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: No *Angel of War: Infact the one who did attack *7:18HiddenlichVorxeegee: Was it Usunar? *7:18ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: Was so humored by Lord Deegee's continued "gee" naming of everything *Angel of War: He changed his name *Angel of War: And yes it was Usunar here *7:19HiddenlichVorxeegee: Here is my question. If the Precursors knew that Usunar could potentially oust them, why didn't they stop him from gaining power? *7:20ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: He was loyal for a while *Angel of War: He only attacked because he saw an opportunity to get higher on the pole *7:21HiddenlichVorxeegee: Of course he did. *7:21ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: Of course Pureegee was the one who ultimately caused him to get set up to be trapped *Angel of War: So now Usunar wages revenge against him especially *Angel of War: I would be worried, but if I go missing, my entire army will attack. I'm just here to spectate as the angel of war * *Vorxeegee feels another power spike from Pureegee this time* *7:24HiddenlichVorxeegee: Speaking of Pureegee... *Vorxeegee: I feel his power *7:24ExtraWeeseeAngel of War: It seems he got his weapon working *Angel of War: I'm going to spectate him now * *the angel disappears* *7:25HiddenlichVorxeegee: If you survive the prelude... *7:25ExtraWeesee *meanwhile* *7:25HiddenlichGalaxeegee: ARGH! *7:25ExtraWeeseePureegee: YES, YES, IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING *(oh we're cutting to him?) *7:26Hiddenlich *Nevermind * *The gamma ray burst comes through the structure *7:27ExtraWeeseePureegee: ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH *Pureegee: I NEED TO ALTER MY FORM TO CONTROL THIS MUCH POWER * *Pureegee starts morphing and turns into light for a minute* * *when Pureegee finishes, he looks a lot different* * *he doesn't look stiff, and some of his muscle shifted* *7:30Hiddenlich *The lights blink uncontrollably for a few minutes *7:30ExtraWeeseePureegee: At last... *Pureegee: I'M FREE FROM THAT GEEMAN BODY *7:30HiddenlichGalaxeegee: *Telepathically* Ooh! Can I see it! * *? *7:31ExtraWeeseePureegee: Hold on my son, I need to do something else first too *Pureegee: Oh and, here's your small share of the energy for fixing this for me * *Pureegee puts some energy into contained containers and floats them to elementix members* *Pureegee: If I find out you guys misuse that though... *7:33Hiddenlich *The Elementix members absorb the energy *7:33ExtraWeesee *Pureegee comes out of the structure and makes sure he can transform properly* *7:34HiddenlichGalaxeegee: So, what is our next move? *7:34ExtraWeeseePureegee: Now...it's our turn to invade *Pureegee: Fortunately I've got a few troops who will show up there in a moment *Pureegee: I will portal myself there since it's pretty far *7:35HiddenlichGalaxeegee: Okay. *7:36ExtraWeesee *meanwhile* *(yes now it's time for fighting scenes) *7:37Hiddenlich(Meanwhile where?) *7:37ExtraWeesee(where galaxeegee is, presumably) *7:38Hiddenlich *Galaxeegee and the Elementix members surround area around the temple * *The area *Galaxeegee: Alright everyone! Lord Pureegee wants us to evict Hypneegee from reality forever! *Galaxeegee: In order to do this, we will need to take back the temple and fight off Hypneegee and Aagee army of distorted souls, angels, and demons *7:40ExtraWeesee *distortion attacks incoming* *7:40HiddenlichGalaxeegee: First strike! Counterstrike formation! * *The Elementix members move to dodge the attacks, and then they get next to each other in a straight line * *They charge their beams and orbs, and fire them at the entrance of the temple at the same time *7:41ExtraWeesee *electricity sparks around the attacks as the demons try to stop them* *7:42Hiddenlich *As they move towards the temple, the outer members of the unification line stop merging their attacks to create an energy field around the Elementix *7:42ExtraWeesee *a circular distortion starts appearing nearby* *7:42HiddenlichGalaxeegee: EVERYONE, BE PREPARED FOR ANOTHER ATTACK! *7:43ExtraWeeseehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaNbVwZB0iA plays* * *it becomes more unstable and something breaks through it* *7:44Hiddenlich *The Elementix member charge another unification attack *7:44ExtraWeesee *Pureegee appears through the portal* * *it's not a very good portal since he can't quite remember how to make them* *7:45HiddenlichGalaxeegee: CHARGE! *7:45ExtraWeeseePureegee: Those attacks won't do anything without a distraction *7:45Hiddenlich *Elementix members break off from the line one at a time to charge into Hypneegee's horde *7:46ExtraWeeseePureegee: The distortion only gets stronger going in, this will barely break the front lines *7:46HiddenlichGalaxeegee: KEEP FIGHTING! * *Galaxeegee throws a cosmic energy shuriken * *It slices through 10 demons *7:46ExtraWeeseePureegee: I'll handle the overall distortion then * *Pureegee starts trying to contain the distortion waves so they don't keep spreading out* * *it would've been almost impossible if he hadn't raised his power* *7:48Hiddenlich *The demon army is beginning to flee *7:49ExtraWeeseePureegee: Heh *7:50Hiddenlich *However, the temple is starting to crumble *7:50ExtraWeesee *Pureegee shortens the field more* * *it's now just surrounding the temple* *7:51HiddenlichGalaxeegee: EVERYONE UNIFY WITH PUREEGEE! *Galaxeegee: WE WILL FINISH THIS DISTORTION FIELD TOGETHER! * *The Elementix members form up on Pureegee * *They begin charging their attacks *7:52ExtraWeeseePureegee: Wait *Pureegee: I have an idea to ensure we don't miss this *Pureegee: Hypneegee wouldn't dare try to tank what I'm about to fire at him *Pureegee: Or the general area he's in I guess... *7:53HiddenlichGalaxeegee: On Pureegee's mark! *7:54ExtraWeesee *Pureegee charges to about 80% of his new power and fires a wide blast* *7:54Hiddenlich *The Elementix members fire their beams *7:54ExtraWeesee *Pureegee concentrates a beam and fires shortly after* *7:54Hiddenlich *Galaxeegee creates a gigantic cosmic shuriken out of the side energy produced by the blast and throws it into the distortion field *7:54ExtraWeeseePureegee: He either tanks the beam or tanks my blast * *Pureegee starts shortening the field even more* * *the beams * *just noticed *7:55Hiddenlich *The distortion field's wave lengths become disrupted by the blast * *Eventually, the field breaks * *The distortion ceases to exist *7:56ExtraWeeseePureegee: HE'S WEAKENED *7:56Hiddenlich *Hypneegee's army does not exit the temple *Galaxeegee: MOVE FORWARD! *7:57ExtraWeeseePureegee: WE HAVE TO TRY TO DESTROY HIM QUICKLY * *Pureegee dashes towards the entrance* *7:58Hiddenlich *The Elementix meets Pureegee at the entrance * *They then enter the temple and purge the distorted army of Hypneegee *7:58ExtraWeesee *Pureegee searches for Hypneegee* *7:58Hiddenlich *They do not stand a chance against the combined power * *As Pureegee passes through the corridors, he finds a growing hole in the wall * *There is no floor on the other side *7:59ExtraWeesee *Pureegee flies through the hole* *Pureegee: Come on Hypneegee, the game's up *8:00Hiddenlich *Pureegee sees the massive portal at the bottom of the room's void *8:00ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh you have to be kidding *Pureegee: HE RETREATED THROUGH A PORTAL *Pureegee: And I assume Aagee did too because I haven't seen him *8:01Hiddenlich *Pureegee hears the voice of Vorxeegee coming from the portal * *He is speaking to someone *8:01ExtraWeeseePureegee: ... * *Pureegee puts up a barrier around himself and descends into the portal* *8:03HiddenlichVorxeegee: He's here? * *Vorxeegee turns around to see Pureegee *8:03ExtraWeeseePureegee: Hello *8:03HiddenlichVorxeegee: Ah, what a pleasant surprise! *8:03ExtraWeeseePureegee: Why are you in...this place *8:04HiddenlichVorxeegee: The temple... spoke to me *8:04Finn168719Snekzalcoatl suddenly shows up, now with arms and legs *8:04HiddenlichVorxeegee: It guided me here through Hypneegee's angels *8:04ExtraWeeseePureegee: Hypneegee's angels? *8:04HiddenlichVorxeegee: Yes. *8:04ExtraWeeseePureegee: More like Hypneegee's zombies *8:05Hiddenlich *Vorxeegee sees Snekzalcoatl behind Pureegee *8:05Finn168719Snekzalcoatl is apparently posing like the Ayyylien *8:05HiddenlichVorxeegee: Speaking of his minions... *Vorxeegee: Why don't you turn around? *8:05ExtraWeeseePureegee: I'm not blind *Pureegee: This IS the room of destruction after all *Pureegee: At least, judging by the all consuming...whatever the that's supposed to be, in the middle *8:06HiddenlichVorxeegee: Well then strike first before he does! *8:07ExtraWeeseePureegee: He is not going to hit me *8:07HiddenlichVorxeegee: Why not? *Vorxeegee: Is he not your enemy? *8:07ExtraWeeseePureegee: He knows it would hurt him more *Pureegee: I have a barrier up and I'm not exactly letting my guard down *Pureegee: Now where is Hypneegee *8:08Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: And I'm just bored. *Snekzalcoatl: No dank memes to give out... *8:09HiddenlichVorxeegee: He is all around us *8:09ExtraWeeseePureegee: Good *8:09HiddenlichVorxeegee: He can't access the seal because he is using the same powers that the seal is using to defend itself *Vorxeegee: So now he is just guarding it *8:10ExtraWeesee *Pureegee expands his barrier and flows his energy through it* *Pureegee: This should finish him off *8:10Hiddenlich *Suddenly Aagee uncloaks himself * *He has an arm knife now *8:10ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh cute *8:11Hiddenlich *But this arm knife also has an extending hand *8:11Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: Oh look, it's the Aageean Moron. *8:11ExtraWeesee *Pureegee lowers the barrier back to just himself* *Pureegee: Let's see then *Pureegee: Hmmm, actually I just thought of a great idea *Pureegee: But first I will have to dispose of my idiotic son * *Pureegee lowers the barrier entirely and comes at Aagee half-evasively* * *8:15Finn168719Aagee: Great, it's the "Almighty" Aztec God named Quetzalcoatl and Sugar Daddy Pureegee... *8:15ExtraWeeseePureegee: I HOPE YOU'RE AWARE OF THE POWER DIFFERENCE AAGEE **Pureegee goes in for a punch* *8:16Finn168719Quetzalcoatl pulls out the metallic Maquahuitl *8:17ExtraWeesee*Pureegee punches Aagee in the face* *8:17Finn168719Aagee: Ouchies! Your ass is grass now! *(Control Aagee now) *Quetzalcoatl: This is pure narm material... *8:18ExtraWeeseePureegee: My ass is nowhere near grass *8:19Finn168719Quetzalcoatl smacks Aagee in the neck with a Maquahuitl *8:19ExtraWeeseePureegee: Welp, looks like I don't even have to fight you *8:19Hiddenlich*Aagee rises up from the ground with white eyes *Aagee: You are dealing with distortion here... *8:20ExtraWeesee*Pureegee blasts him* *8:20Hiddenlich*Aagee fires distortion waves at the blast *8:20ExtraWeesee*Aagee is fast to combat at point blank* **this could be trouble* *Pureegee: You know, it's funny **Pureegee jumps back and detonates the blast* *8:21Hiddenlich*Aagee is forced to sommersalt backwards *Beckitten27 has left the chat. *8:21ExtraWeeseePureegee: You go through all this training and gathering of armies and I just use some hax machine and get stronger instantly *8:22Finn168719Quetzalcoatl decides to sneak around *8:22ExtraWeeseePureegee: Speaking of which, what do you think of my current form *8:22Hiddenlich*Aagee jumps up and charges at Pureegee with his distortion-arm blade **The area around him distorts as he closes in on him *8:22ExtraWeesee*Pureegee rolls under Aagee and tries to grab his leg* *8:23Finn168719Quetzalcoatl suddenly bites Aagee at the leg, disabling his HAX power for 30 minutes *8:23Hiddenlich*Aagee misses, but he goes through Pureegee's arm *8:23ExtraWeeseePureegee: Hmmm **Pureegee spins around* *8:23HiddenlichAagee: Do you think you are invincible in that form *8:23ExtraWeeseePureegee: Of course not *8:23Hiddenlich*Aagee creates distortion waves around him *8:24ExtraWeeseePureegee: But I'll become closer the stronger I get *8:24Hiddenlich*Thousands of dark energy beams are shot in Pureegee's direction *8:24ExtraWeesee*Pureegee puts up his barrier* *8:24Finn168719By HAX, I mean distortion power *8:24Hiddenlich*The beams are deflected away from Pureegee *8:24ExtraWeesee*he struggles to keep himself still* *8:25HiddenlichAagee: Interesting **Aagee levitates upward *8:25ExtraWeeseePureegee: I was hoping to save this for the seal right there *Pureegee: But it appears you were trained better than I thought *8:25Hiddenlich*11 souls surround him *Aagee: Father, your problem is that you tend to underestimate your opponents *8:26Finn168719Quetzalcoatl: *thinking* Here comes dat boi *8:26ExtraWeesee*Pureegee charges into Aagee while covered in an aura* *8:26Hiddenlich*Aagee uses the souls to catch the impact *8:26Finn168719Quetzalcoatl jumps up and bites Aagee at the leg again, slowly morphing him into Shrek *8:26Hiddenlich*He is damaged a little bit though *8:26ExtraWeeseePureegee: Hmmph **Pureegee backs away* *8:27Hiddenlich*The Shrek transformation is halted due to Hypneegee's power *8:27ExtraWeeseePureegee: It seems Hypneegee is assisting you a lot here, that's a little unfair isn't it? *8:27HiddenlichAagee: Look at yourself *8:27ExtraWeeseePureegee: I actually have a deal I want to make with the distorter but you're just getting in the way now *8:27HiddenlichAagee: You have the power of a gamma ray burst, and you have a magical snake who is trying to disable my attacks *8:28ExtraWeeseePureegee: I have more than the power of one, you know *8:28Finn168719Quetzalcoatl: This shit is boring. *8:28HiddenlichAagee: And this is supposed to defend your argument, father? *8:28ExtraWeeseePureegee: No *Pureegee: It's supposed to defeat *8:28Hiddenlich*Aagee summons the souls again *8:28ExtraWeesee*Pureegee starts powering up for transforming* **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VhMCBiWKAI this plays as pureegee starts transforming* *8:29Hiddenlich*Aagee's eyes start darkening to a grayish purple color **His winds start to have a glowing aura, and his horns sharpen *8:30ExtraWeesee*Pureegee gains a more intense aura around him as he morphs* *8:31HiddenlichAagee: It is a shame that powerful beings have to fight each other instead of working together *8:31ExtraWeesee*he finishes morphing* *8:31Hiddenlich*Aagee's arms forms sharp knivescales *8:31ExtraWeesee*he looks a bit larger, slightly altered on the body some* *8:31Hiddenlich*form *8:31ExtraWeesee*but he now has 4 giant arm things stemming from his back *They form an "X" *8:32HiddenlichAagee: ... *8:32ExtraWeesee*Each can move around on its own but prefer to be in pairs because power* *8:32Hiddenlich*Aagee creates two spirit bombs and throws them at Pureegee *8:32ExtraWeesee*Pureegee catches them with his arms* **he uses his regular arms to fire a blast back* *8:33Hiddenlich*The blast hits Aagee and launches him deeper into the Realm of the Seal *8:33ExtraWeesee*he deflects the spirit bombs* *8:33Hiddenlich*Vorxeegee laughs madly as he sees the two relative Precursors battle *8:33ExtraWeeseePureegee: You didn't even give me a chance to ask what you think *Pureegee: But at least I can break this new form in *Pureegee: Uh...where did you even go *8:34Hiddenlich*Aagee flies up and shoots blue ectoplasmic beams at Pureegee (The style is similar to the Supercharged Stormcaller Warlock in Destiny) *8:35ExtraWeesee*Pureegee flies down into the ground* *8:35HiddenlichAagee: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *8:35ExtraWeeseePureegee: Since you mentioned working together *Pureegee: Do you want to hear my proposal or would you rather just keep this up? *8:36HiddenlichAagee: YOU HAVE GONE FAR ENOUGH INTO THIS CONFLICT THAT A PROPOSAL WOULD EITHER BE MADE OUT OF DECEPTION OR OUT OF PACIFISM! **He strengthens the beams *8:37ExtraWeesee*Pureegee powers up more and nullifies the beams* *8:37HiddenlichAagee: Clever *8:37ExtraWeeseePureegee: Or it could be from the fact that not even all of us combined could take on the real power tops at this moment *8:38Hiddenlich*Aagee stops the beam and charges at Pureegee from above *8:38ExtraWeeseePureegee: You are familiar with the primordials, correct? *8:38Hiddenlich*Charges down at Pureegee *8:38ExtraWeesee*Pureegee blocks with 2 of his arms* *Pureegee: WELL ARE YOU *8:38HiddenlichAagee: The Primordials are irrelevant now! *8:38ExtraWeeseePureegee: No they aren't *8:38HiddenlichAagee: WHY WOULD YOU SEARCH FOR THEM? *8:38ExtraWeeseePureegee: WHY NOT *Pureegee: WHAT POINT IS THERE TO RULING A STUPID PLACE LIKE THIS *Pureegee: Imagine being able to see ALL the universes! *8:39HiddenlichAagee: WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS CONTINUE THE CYCLE WHEN YOU COULD PUT A STOP TO IT? *8:39ExtraWeeseePureegee: WHAT CYCLE?! *8:40HiddenlichAagee: DON'T PLAY THAT GAME! THE PRECURSORS DID IT! THE FORERUNNERS DID IT! AND YOU FULFILLED ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH YOUR REVOLUTION! *8:40ExtraWeesee*Pureegee throws Aagee and tries to attack him* *8:40Hiddenlich*Aagee is once again launched deeper into the Realm of the Seal *8:40ExtraWeeseePureegee: I hope you're joking *Pureegee: You're literally trying to do the exact same thing *Pureegee: HEY LET'S ATTACK THE STRONGEST GUY SO WE CAN BECOME THE STRONGEST *Pureegee: At least I had a POINT, I was DENIED info for no reason! *8:41HiddenlichAagee: HAVE YOU EVER STOPPED FOR A MOMENT AND ASKED HYPNEEGEE WHAT HE TRULY WANTS? *8:41ExtraWeeseePureegee: OH GEE, I WONDER WHAT PUREEGEE IS THINKING WITH THIS DEAL *Pureegee: IT'S OBVIOUSLY JUST TO DECEIVE US SO HE CAN KILL US LATER FOR NO REAL REASON *8:42HiddenlichAagee: Whether you kill me in the end, or if I kill you, his plan will be fulfilled *8:42ExtraWeeseePureegee: I honestly don't even care *Pureegee: I don't care about this multiverse *8:42Finn168719Snekzalcoatl: This shit is just all caps now, I'm out of here. *Snekzalcoatl leaves *8:42ExtraWeeseePureegee: I don't care about the Elementix *Pureegee: I don't even care if the other precursors are released from stasis *8:43HiddenlichAagee: SO YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LOYAL SONS EITHER? *Aagee: YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LOYAL SUBJECTS? *8:43ExtraWeeseePureegee: They are my kin *Pureegee: They were denied exactly as I was *8:43HiddenlichAagee: YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO DIED JUST TO KEEP YOUR NAME IN EXISTENCE? *8:43ExtraWeeseePureegee: AND DO YOU *Pureegee: YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FATHER AAGEE *8:44Finn168719Aagee's Mind: Don't forget to tell him that he doesn't care about his ass *8:44ExtraWeeseePureegee: YOU JUST RANDOMLY ATTACKED ME AFTER I ASKED YOU STUFF *8:44HiddenlichAagee: How can I care for my father when he doesn't care for me *Aagee: When he denies his children of self-worth *8:44ExtraWeeseePureegee: Um... *Pureegee: When did I do that *Pureegee: I made an entire domain and even made energy bases for all of you and you just went off and vacationed *8:45HiddenlichAagee: Because you were so focused on your job and impressing the Precursors. You knew that they would never honor their word with empowering you as ruler of the Multiverse *8:45Finn168719going to play Civ5 *So I will be AFK *8:46ExtraWeeseePureegee: Well duh *8:46HiddenlichAagee: You may have created us, but I know it was only for your benefit *8:46ExtraWeeseePureegee: That's because I was stupid and just thought "oh they'll tell me things eventually hurr durr" *Pureegee: Come on Aagee, what do you expect? *8:47HiddenlichAagee: I expected purpose in this meaningless existence *8:47ExtraWeeseePureegee: After Hypneegee's first attack, I just sat there ruling over an empty nothingness for a long ass time *Pureegee: I thought building up an army would help *Pureegee: It didn't *Pureegee: I thought having kids would keep me occupied *Pureegee: Well, when my kids are gods, not much to teach them eh? *Pureegee: I thought impressing the precursors would get me somewhere *Pureegee: It didn't *Pureegee: The only thing that got me anywhere was just straight up overthrowing them *Pureegee: I mean I guess I forgot you guys had wants too...or feelings at all really *8:49Hiddenlich*The voices of whispering children return *8:49ExtraWeeseePureegee: Millions of years of nothing can do that to a man *Pureegee: Heh *8:49HiddenlichAagee: SILENCE! **The realm starts the rumble **The whispering increases *8:50ExtraWeeseePureegee: Ok? *8:50HiddenlichAagee: Not... YOU! *8:50ExtraWeeseePureegee: Look Aagee, Hypneegee *Pureegee: Just hear out my idea *8:51Hiddenlich*The bedrock ground below Pureegee and Aagee start to crack and magma comes out of the cracks *Aagee: SPEAK THEN! **Mountains start to form *8:51ExtraWeeseePureegee: I PRESUME YOU WANT THIS SEAL, HYPNEEGEE? *Pureegee: I'LL LET YOU HAVE IT ON A FEW CONDITIONS *8:52Hiddenlich*The whispering stops after Pureegee says that **Aagee stops messing with the terrain of the realm *8:52ExtraWeeseePureegee: I want to find out about these primordials *Pureegee: And in this world, the only sure way to get info is to have a lot of power behind you *Pureegee: So I let you have the seal *Pureegee: You guys get more powerful *Pureegee: I get more powerful *8:53Hiddenlich*Vorxeegee grimaces in delight *8:53ExtraWeeseePureegee: You help me get to wherever the hell Crota or any other primordial is *Pureegee: Then you can have the multiverse, or join me if you end up feeling like it *8:54Hiddenlich*There is silence for a long time *8:54ExtraWeeseePureegee: I lost my partner Impureegee anyway *8:55HiddenlichAagee: Hypneegee requests that you remove the distortion around the seal before he will respond *Aagee: He needs to know that you can follow through with your proposal *8:56ExtraWeeseePureegee: Very well *Pureegee: But first **Pureegee goes to Vorxeegee* **he transfers some knowledge of fusion over* *Pureegee: Just in case... *8:57Hiddenlich*Vorxeegee just stares at him *8:57ExtraWeesee*there is an eerie theme quietly playing* **Pureegee surrounds the seal in a field* **he starts jolting energy into it* *8:58Hiddenlich*Aagee summons more souls and a few arch demons in just in case if all hell breaks loose **The shield lowers down to the bedrock *8:58ExtraWeesee*the distortion starts breaking apart* *8:59HiddenlichAagee: ... *8:59ExtraWeeseePureegee: I hope Hypneegee isn't close to this cuz it'll hurt him *8:59Hiddenlich*Aagee creates distortion waves around him, but does not do anything to attack *Aagee: Go on. He is not near it. *8:59ExtraWeesee*Pureegee struggles to break the rest of the distortion* **he doesn't want to use up a lot of power and get duped* **the distortion breaks entirely around the seal* *9:01HiddenlichAagee: ! *9:01ExtraWeesee*Pureegee lowers the shield and stands next to Vorxeegee* *9:02HiddenlichAagee: *Telepathically* What is your final decision Hypneegee. He did it. *Disembodied Voice: We agree to your terms... **Aagee rushes to the shield and grabs it *9:03ExtraWeeseePureegee: As part of getting enough power to challenge the primordials *Pureegee: I request you keep the distortion away from certain parts of the multiverse *Pureegee: I don't think distorting the Yingor structure would be good *9:04HiddenlichDisembodied Voice: The distortion protects us from the outside. *Disembodied Voice: Removing it could create interdimensional conflicts *Disembodied Voice: Which would ultimately hinder our plans *9:05ExtraWeeseePureegee: Then keep away from the Yingor machine, I'm not sure how your distortion would affect its functionality *Pureegee: I assume Aagee can hide his distortion, since he has a physical body? *9:05HiddenlichDisembodied Voice: The Yingor structure you speak of is nowhere near distortion. And as for your son, it is his choice to hide his generated distortion *Disembodied Voice: I will not go against his word. *9:06ExtraWeeseePureegee: Alright *Pureegee: Do you wish to join, Vorxeegee? *9:07HiddenlichVorxeegee: If I am of some use to your plan, I will join. *9:08ExtraWeeseePureegee: The more power the better *Pureegee: We'll also need to learn some techniques *9:08Hiddenlich????: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **An Elementix member hits the bedrock **He was thrown into the portal *9:09ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh hey *Pureegee: Yeah we worked out a deal *9:09Hiddenlich*Aagee rushes over to him *Aagee: ... *Aagee: No... *9:09ExtraWeeseePureegee: Is he dead? *9:09Hiddenlich*Pureegee sees tears forming in Aagee's eyes *9:09ExtraWeeseePureegee: ... *9:09HiddenlichAagee: Galaxeegee... *9:09ExtraWeeseePureegee: WAIT IS THAT HIM *9:10HiddenlichAagee: Gosh... **The bedrock rumbles **Galaxeegee has a hole going straight through his liver *9:10ExtraWeeseePureegee: ...I'm gonna go back up there now **Pureegee spreads his arms back into an X and flies up through the portal* *9:11Hiddenlich*Pureegee sees that the temple is now in ruins *9:11ExtraWeeseePureegee: ... *9:11Hiddenlich*The Elementix are battling clones of a familiar and powerful ally *9:12ExtraWeeseePureegee: Oh boy *Pureegee: This better not be what I think it is *9:12Hiddenlich*A Sqeegee Clone sees Pureegee *9:12ExtraWeeseePureegee: Is that Sqeegee? *Pureegee: Sqeegee, the hell are you doing *9:13Hiddenlich*Pureegee sees another Sqeegee clone going around him *Sqeegee Clone 5: I AM DESIGNATION 5! YOU SHALL BE TERMINATED! *9:14ExtraWeesee*Pureegee fires a huge blast* **it goes out the temple entrance (assuming the walls are no longer there)* *9:14Hiddenlich*The Sqeegee Clone is hit, however he is still standing *Sqeegee Clone 5: GET HIM! *9:14ExtraWeesee*Pureegee goes up and immediately punches the clone dead in the stomach* *9:15HiddenlichSqeegee Clone 5: Ergh... *9:15ExtraWeeseePureegee: No *Pureegee: Enough of all this *9:15Hiddenlich*The Sqeegee Clone creates a glassing blade *9:15ExtraWeesee*Pureegee breaks it* *9:15Hiddenlich*It creates a small explosion, pushing Designation 5 down to the ground *9:16ExtraWeesee*Pureegee creates a sharp wedge with two of his bigger arms and comes down at the clone* Category:Unfinished Roleplays